caMATCH is a system that identifies patients who are potentially eligible for clinical trials. It is a middleware interface that accepts patient data from electronic health records or other digital sources and matches them to structured eligibility criteria. This product is currently under development in partnership with the National Cancer Institute, the University of California San Francisco Comprehensive Cancer Center and the Center of Excellence for Breast Cancer Care.